Equinox
by ocarinaoftimerocks12
Summary: Well i've got the allegiances, and the prolouge up, so please R&R. Also i give my thanks for those of you who've given me cats for my story. Rated T for the usual warriors things, like violence
1. Equinox allegiances

Equinox Allegiances

Here are my thanks for all the cats you readers have given me, because without your help I wouldn't have gotten these allegiances up this quickly. These are the allegiances for my warriors story "Equinox," I'll also get the first chapter up as soon as I can. I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. But these new clans were my idea, some of the cats are also some of my creations. Thanks again!

Frostclan:

Leader: Hawkstar, strong, brown she-cat with darker brown stripes and icy blue eyes, mate is Smokefang, kits are Sunnytail, Cloudfeather, and Blazingstream

Deputy: Spottedwing, white, long haired tom with tabby patches and amber eyes

Medicine cat: Mistfire, silver tom with amber stripes that look oddly like flames, light blue eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: Palepaw, ginger and white, long haired she-cat with leaf green eyes

Warriors:

Smokefang, dark gray tom with amber eyes, torn left ear and particularly long claws, mate is Hawkstar, kits are Blazingstream, Sunnytail, and Cloudfeather, apprentice is Chillpaw

Blazingstream, bright ginger tom with jade green eyes, mate is Aspenspirit, apprentice is Brightpaw

Sunnystream, tortoiseshell she-cat with a golden dapple tail, mate is open

Rainpelt, muscular, stocky blue-gray tom with amber eyes, mate is Rosebush (found under Streamclan), his kits are Splashpaw (found under Streamclan), and Flashpaw, apprentice is Silverpaw

Aspenspirit, she-cat with white and brown tabby markings, black ears, and green eyes, small scar above her nose, mate is Blazingstream, apprentice is Ivypaw

Darkstream, jet black she-cat with green eyes, apprentice is Flashpaw

Wildheart, orange and black calico she-cat with gleaming green eyes, tip of tail is white, paws are white, and her ears are also white

Ashwhisper, pretty silver-gray tabby with black stripes, white paws and chest, pale green eyes, mate is Arcticstorm

Arcticstorm, handsome white tom with light gray paws and ice blue eyes, mate is Ashwhisper

Ravenclaw, black tom with green eyes, he has a scar over one eye, unusually long claws, mate is Frostpelt

Frostpelt, silver-blue she-cat with blue eyes, and white paws, mate is Ravenclaw

Pinestep, dark brown tom with hazel eyes, and light brown paws, mate is Sagefoot

Apprentices:

Brightpaw, white she-cat with bright ginger splotches, mentor is Blazingstream

Ivypaw, thick ginger she-cat with ivy green eyes and unusually long, sharp claws, mentor is Aspenspirit

Flashpaw, gray tom with a golden streak zigzagging down his flank, amber eyes, mentor is Darkstream

Silverpaw, pretty silver-gray tabby she-cat with black stripes and white paws, chest and muzzle are white, ice blue eyes, mentor is Rainpelt

Chillpaw, handsome white tabby tom with very light gray stripes and ice blue eyes, mentor is Smokefang

Queens:

Cloudfeather, white she-cat with amber eyes and gray ear tips, mate is dead (Darkflight, found under Moonclan), kits are Fogkit, Hollykit, Rainkit, adopted Sunkit

Sagefoot, white she-cat with dark brown splotches, blue eyes, mate is Pinestep, kits are Frostkit, and Stormkit

Duskpool, golden she-cat with brown spots and green eyes, mate is dead (Stormstone, found under Moonclan), adopted Emberkit

Kits: OPEN

Fogkit, light gray tom with amber eyes and darker gray paws

Hollykit, light brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

Rainkit, gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes, and all paws are white

Sunkit, pretty golden tabby she-kit with wide, unusual, amber eyes

Emberkit, small, slim ginger tabby tom with bright blue eyes and white paws

Frostkit, white she-cat with blue eyes

Stormkit, light gray she-cat with hazel eyes

Elders:

Littleheart, pure black tom, extremely scrawny and scarred all over, wide amber eyes

Tumble, white tom with several scars on his body, former rogue

Hazelstripes, brown she-cat with hazel eyes, and light brown stripes

Streamclan

Leader: Whitestar, big, white tom with amber eyes, mate is Leafnose, kits are Mossykit, and Petalkit

Deputy: Wolfstorm, pretty, light gray she-cat with piercing blue eyes, mate is Sootheart, kits are Mistykit, Falconkit, and Pebblekit

Medicine cat: Skytail, she cat with long white fur, tip of tail is black, ice blue eyes and a scar on her back right foot

Medicine cat apprentice: Lavenderpaw, light brown she-cat with white paws, white left ear, white tail tip and a white spots over her pale green eyes

Warriors

Jetstream, jet black tom with one white paw and glowing blue eyes

Rosebush, pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes, mate is Rainpelt (found under Frostclan), kits are Splashpaw, and Flashpaw (found under Frostclan)

Otterpool, solid light brown she-cat with pale green eyes, apprentice is Creekpaw

Sootheart, handsome, dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes, mate is Wolfstorm (see deputy), kits are Mistykit, Falconkit, and Pebblekit

Silversplash, gray she-cat with green eyes, apprentice is Riverpaw

Icestorm, white tom with yellow eyes, and a torn ear

Blizzardflight, handsome, silver tom with white stripes, white paws and chest, blue eyes, mate is Flamefoot, apprentice is Pheonixpaw

Mouseshadow, dark gray she-cat with lighter gray paws, tail, and has light gray spots, blue eyes

Darkclaw, black tom with barely visible dark gray paws, dark green eyes, mate is Wintersnow

Wintersnow, white she-cat with silver splotches and green eyes, mate is Darkclaw, apprentice is Lionpaw

Hollysun, handsome hazel tom with ginger splotches that look like suns, hazel eyes

Cottoncloud, white she-cat with very fluffy fur, and blue eyes, apprentice is Splashpaw

Apprentices:

Splashpaw, blue gray tom with misty blue eyes, mentor is Cottoncloud

Lionpaw, light brown tom with white paws and chest, dark stripe along his spine, yellow/golden eyes, mentor is Wintersnow

Riverpaw, blue-gray tom with dark blue eyes, mentor is Silversplash

Pheonixpaw, handsome ginger and amber tom with hazel eyes, mentor is Blizzardflight

Creekpaw, brown she-cat with white paws, and blue eyes, mentor is Otterpool

Queens:

Briarsplash, light brown she-cat with brown speckles and blue eyes, mate is dead (unknown), kits are Berrykit, Honeykit, Poppykit, and Owlkit (adopted)

Leafnose, brown she-cat, mate is Whitestar (see leader), kits are Mossykit, and Petalkit

Flamefoot, amber she-cat with ginger paws and hazel eyes, mate is Blizzardflight

Kits:

Berrykit, cream and ginger tom

Honeykit, light brown she-cat with amber eyes

Poppykit, tortoiseshell she-cat with a fluffy tail and green eyes

Owlkit (adopted by Briarsplash), light brown she-cat with black patches, doesn't know she is adopted

Forestkit, dark brown she-cat with black stripes, black paws and bright green eyes

Mistykit, light gray she-cat with bright blue eyes

Falconkit, dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Pebblekit, light gray tabby she-cat, with dark gray stripes and piercing blue eyes

Elders: ALL OPEN (up to 3 needed)

Featherheart, light gray tom with sharp, amber eyes, and white chest

Riverstripe, black she-cat with blue-gray stripes and paws

Grayfoot, dark gray tom with lighter gray ears and spots along his back

Runningclan

Leader: Deerstar, brown she-cat with white underbelly and white flecks, mate is Ashfang

Deputy: Swiftflame, silver, spotted tom with deep amber eyes, mate is Willowflight

Medicine cat: Petaltail, cream colored she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: Dragonpelt, dark brown tom with blue-gray stripes, and green eyes

Warriors:

Speedfoot, pure white tom with amber eyes

Redfang, ginger tom with green eyes, mate is Leopardspot

Snowpool, white she-cat with grey paws and tail, and crystal blue eyes

Ashfang, dark gray tom with green eyes, mate is Deerstar

Willowflight, dark brown she-cat with blue eyes, mate is Swiftflame

Moontail, jet black she-cat with a crescent moon mark on her chest, brown eyes, apprentice is Snowpaw

Seaheart, blue gray she-cat with yellow eyes, apprentice is Stormpaw

Ambertail, ginger she-cat with hazel eyes

Mistface, brown she-cat with green eyes, apprentice is Windpaw

Thornwhisker, gray-brown tom with blue eyes, mate is Kiwiflower apprentice is Flamepaw

Bluefur, short, bluish tom with midnight eyes, mate is Clearpelt, apprentice is Duskpaw

Clearpelt, completely white she-cat with green eyes, mate is Bluefur, kits are Stormpaw, Snowpaw, and Flamepaw

Apprentices:

Duskpaw, black tom with paws that look red, bright amber eyes, mentor is Bluefur

Windpaw, gray she-cat with brown eyes and a black tail, mentor is Mistface

Stormpaw, dark gray tom with dark blue eyes, mentor is Seaheart

Flamepaw, ginger tom with green eyes, mentor is Thornwhisker

Snowpaw, white she-cat with ice blue eyes, mentor is Moontail

Queens:

Brackenblaze, dark orange, tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes, mate is Nightwhisper (dead), kits are Emberkit, Shadowkit, and Sagekit

Leopardspot, yellow she-cat with black splotches and blue eyes, mate is Redfang

Kiwiflower, ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with white splotches, mate is Thornwhisker, kits are Thrushkit, Squirrelkit, and Spottedkit

Kits:

Dawnkit, she-kit with deep amber eyes, soft, fluffy fur, off-white tabby, rather small but not scrawny, front right foot is white, bridge of nose is white

Emberkit, handsome brown tom with ginger stripes, hazel eyes

Shadowkit, black she-cat with dark gray paws, and tail, blue eyes

Sagekit, brown she-cat with blue eyes

Thrushkit, black she-cat with dark brown eyes, and ginger splotches

Squirrelkit, ginger tom with gray stripes, dark brown eyes

Spottedkit, pretty, gray-blue she-cat with ginger stripes, blue eyes

Elders:

1. Falconflight, hazel she-cat with amber eyes, dark brown paws, and tail

2. Stormfeather, dark gray she-cat with amber eyes, and black tail

3. Frostfang, white she-cat with silver paws and tail, silver stripes

Duskclan

Leader: Lonestar, lean, black tom with one gray eye

Deputy: Twilightstone, silver, black tom with dark gray eyes

Medicine cat: Fernleaf, silver she-cat with green eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: Not occupied at the moment, will be soon though

Warriors:

Fogfeather, light gray she-cat with jet black streaks and amber eyes

Maplenose, light, dusty brown she-cat with black splotches and a white ring around one of her green eyes

Nightclaw, pitch black tom, dark amber eyes that look almost red, apprentice is Icepaw

Foxfoot, bright ginger tom with white underbelly and paws, mate is Seednose, apprentice is Badgerpaw

Adderbite, big white tom with ginger stripes and yellow eyes, mate is Lightstep

Swallowtail, brown tom with ginger splotches, apprentice is Tinypaw

Fawnfoot, white she-cat with brown paws, apprentice is Ravenpaw

Lizardstrike, gray tom with golden flecks and amber eyes, apprentice is Lightpaw

Frostflight, silver tom with white paws, tail and chest, ice blue eyes, mate is Brackenpelt, kit is Icekit

Yellowstorm, light, ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Darkheart, black tom with light gray spots and hazel eyes, mate is

Leafstorm, light brown tom with green eyes

Apprentices:

1. Badgerpaw, white tom with large, black splotches and green eyes, mentor is Foxfoot

2. Icepaw, white she-cat with blue gray stripes and icy blue eyes, mentor is Nightclaw

3. Lightpaw, pale brown she-cat with really light blue eyes, mentor is Lizardstrike

4. Clearpaw, pure white tom with green eyes, mentor is Fawnfoot

5. Tinypaw, black tom with white paws and blue eyes, mentor is Swallowtail

Queens:

1. Seednose, brown she-cat with green eyes, mate is Foxfoot

2. Lightstep, golden she-cat with silver paws and pretty, yellow eyes, mate is Addertail, kits are Fallowkit, Crowkit, Specklekit, Swallowtail, Fawnfoot, and Lizardstrike

3. Brackenpelt, pretty, brown she-cat with lighter brown spots, white paws and tail, green eyes, mate is Frostflight, kit is Icekit

Kits:

Breezekit, brown tom with white swirls that look like the morning sky

Marshkit, gray tom

Honeykit, golden she-cat, green eyes

Fallowkit, golden she-cat, yellow eyes

Crowkit, gray tom

Specklekit, golden and black flecked she-cat

Icekit, white tom with silver flecks, blue eyes

Elders:

1. Speckledfur, golden tom with dark brown specks and blue-gray eyes

2. Brightclaw, gray tom with bright, blue eyes,

3. Eaglefeather, dark brown she-cat with green eyes, and golden streaks

Moonclan:

Molepaw, scrawny dark gray tom with wide amber eyes, a smushed up face, long whiskers and a short tail, formally of Frostclan

Fernflame, white tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow, amber eyes (so they look golden), formally of Streamclan

Shadowfoot, black tom with dark gray paws, and hazel eyes, formally of Duskclan

Feathernose, light brown she-cat with light blue eyes, white stripes, and a white spot on her nose, formally of Runningclan

Petalkit, dark brown she-cat with darker flecks on her back, formally of Streamclan

Russettail, black tom with dark brown (almost amber) paws, and tail, blue eyes, formally of Duskclan

Rivermoon, silver-blue tom with dark gray splotches and dark blue eyes, formally of Streamclan

Rainbowfeather, light gray she-cat with white flecks and green eyes, formally of Frostclan

Thimblekit, silver tom with brown eyes, formally of Runningclan

Blackswamp:

Thrushstar, battle scared, silver tabby she-cat with narrowing amber eyes, formally of Frostclan

Eagleclaw, gray tabby tom with black paws and dark amber eyes, formally of Streamclan

Frostbite, white tortoiseshell tom with silver stripes and a silver muzzle, formally of Frostclan

Stormpelt, dark gray tom with dark blue eyes, formally of Streamclan

Swifttail, pale gray tom with light green eyes and a dark gray tail, formally of Runningclan

Lionstar, golden she-cat with pale yellow paws, and hazel eyes, formally of Frostclan

Blacktail, black tom with green eyes, formally of Duskclan

Hawkstorm, dark brown she-cat with dark gray specks and hazel eyes, formally of Streamclan

Viperstripe, light brown tom with dark brown stripes, and green eyes, formally of Duskclan

Main villians and villian cronies:

Thrushstar ( main villian, found under Blackswamp)

Nightclaw (main villian crony, found under Duskclan)

Eagleclaw (secondary villian crony, usually chosen second to do Thrushstar's evil deeds, found under Blackswamp)

Mains and best friends of mains:

Dawnkit, (Main, found under Runningclan)

Brightpaw, (friend of main, found under Frostclan)

Twilightstone, (main, found under Duskclan)

Silversplash, (friend of main, found under Streamclan)

Kittypets and rogues:

Sushi, golden she-cat with gray back and paws, gray eyes

Squeaky, calico she-cat with amber eyes

Pepper, skinny gray tabby she-cat with bluish tail tip and dark blue eyes

Mimus, dark gray she-cat with a lighter tipped fluffy tail, blue eyes, broken claw in her left forepaw

Titan, black tom with amber eyes that look crimson in light

Midnight, black tom with dark gray eyes (not badger Midnight)

Fluffy, pretty, russet tortoiseshell she-cat, with ginger splotches, hazel eyes

Snowy, silver tom with white flecks that look like snow, Ice blue eyes


	2. Prolouge

Please remember I do not own warriors, just the Icepool, some of the cats in the story, and the new clans.

Prologue

Palepaw saw the glittering of the Icepool in the light of the stars. "Ok, Palepaw. Just put your left forepaw in the water and swirl the water slightly, then take it out and you'll fall asleep," Mistfire explained quietly. "Alright Mistfire, I think I can do that." Palepaw put her paw in the water and swirled it like Mistfire explained, and then she fell asleep. Palepaw woke up in her dream and looked around at the sparkling forest she'd seen only once before. "Palepaw, welcome to Moonclan," a soothing voice whispered from the glittering trees. "We've got a very special dream for you this special night." Palepaw looked around confused, and tried to spot whom was talking to her. "What do you mean?" She whispered timidly. Then everything went dark, and Palepaw stared ahead into the darkness. She heard a different voice this time, but instead of the soothing voice she had heard earlier, this one was cold and harsh. "Dusk of Twilight and Breeze of the Morning, will join together to keep time turning." A bright light flashed in her dream then she woke up. Palepaw looked over at Mistfire who woke up slowly. Mistfire looked at her and she tried to hide the fact that she had received an important prophecy. "Well are you ready to go then Palepaw?" He asked quietly. She replied, her voice shaking slightly, "Yes, I'm ready Mistfire…" They headed back towards Frostclan territory, and Palepaw looked back at the Icepool for a moment. Then she turned around and focused on returning home.


	3. Enter, Dawnkit

Please remember that Erin Hunter owns warriors. I own the new clans and some of the cats, although most of the cats were given to me from reviewers. Now… here is the first chapter of Equinox.

Chapter 1

"Hey Dawnkit, want to play?" Dawnkit turned around and saw a brown tom running towards her and she recognized him instantly. "Sure Emberkit. What are we going to play?" She asked, and smiled widely. He stopped suddenly and looked at her, "I don't know, I didn't get that far." Dawnkit giggled. "Well now that you know I want to play, let's think of a game." Emberkit looked around and saw a large moss ball in front of the medicine den. "Hey Dawnkit, lets go ask Petaltail if we can play with that moss!" Dawnkit nods then pads towards the medicine den. Emberkit follows and peeks into the medicine den right as soon as Dragonpelt was going out. "Hey Dragonpelt, where are you going?" Emberkit looked at him curiously. Dragonpelt smiled and replied simply, "Petaltail wants me to gather herbs again. So I guess I'll go out and do that while she's checking Moontail." Dawnkit looked at him intently and Dragonpelt smiled gently. "Well Moontail came in complaining about stomach pains, but we couldn't find any signs of having a stomach ache. So Petaltail is going to look after her. I think she has a suspicion about what's wrong." Dawnkit nodded silently and Dragonpelt walked out of camp.

Emberkit looked at her then padded into the medicine den to find Petaltail. Dawnkit looked at all the herbs in amazement; "It's amazing how medicine cats know what all these herbs do." Emberkit nodded in agreement then went over to where Petaltail was helping Moontail. "Hey Petaltail, are you using that moss ball that's sitting in front of the den?" Petaltail looked up and smiled when she saw the two kits, "No I'm not. You two can play with it if you want." Dawnkit ran out of the den excitedly. Emberkit thanked Petaltail quickly then also ran outside again. "Ok Dawnkit. Let's play!"


End file.
